Sonamy: Shrunken Sonic
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Sonic gets shrunken down to size by Dr Eggman and have to spend time with Amy when she finds him. Will he get big again?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters! They belong to SEGA**

Sonic was destroying amounts of eggpawns and Eggman facepalms once they are destroyed.  
>"GAH! You may have destroyed my minions but you can't dodge THIS!" Eggman made a cannon come out from his hovering chair. Sonic saw this and laughed.<br>"Hahahaha, and what's that going to do? fire a laser? I always dodge them!" Sonic laughed.  
>"No Sonic, it will do something else" Eggman smirked and the cannon fires a gasgrenade at Sonic, he coughed as the smoke spread.<br>"*cough* What is this?" Sonic coughed and sees Eggman. Sonic gets shocked, is everything getting bigger.  
>"Hey! What's happening to me!?" Sonic shouted and sees that Eggman seems to become bigger.<br>"That's a shrinking gas Sonic, Your attacks has now no effects on my weapons" Eggman laughed as Sonic is shocked. He's now 15 cm tall.  
>Eggman gets down from his hoverchair and attempts to grab the tiny Sonic. Sonic was to shocked to move and gets grabbed by Eggman.<br>"Oh man, this isn't my day" Sonic groans.  
>"Now, I'll squeeze you!" Eggman said and started to squeeze Sonic.<br>"Urgh, argh! NO! I can't die now!" Sonic bites Eggman's finger. He screamed in pain and releases Sonic from his grip. The tiny Sonic ran away. Eggman looked up and sighs.  
>"Darn! Now I can't catch him when he's so small, unless...I have a radar" Eggman mutters angrily and gets to his chair. He flies away.<p>

Sonic, still very small, ran to the Green Hills at noon and sat next to a rock.. He had tears in his eyes.  
>"Man, What will my friends say when they see me so small" Sonic said as he sobs in his knees. Just then, he heard footsteps. He gets away from the rock and saw no other than Amy Rose, one of his bestest friends and formerly stalker. She was looking for him.<br>"Amy, AMY! OVER HERE!" Sonic called for Amy, she didn't saw him but heard him.  
>"Sonikku? Where are you my blue hero?" Amy called for him, not knowing he's at her red and white boots.<br>"DOWN HERE AMES!" Sonic screamed in top of his lungs. Amy looked down and gasps at seeing her hero small. She picks him up.  
>"Sonikku? Is that you?" Amy asked the blue blur.<br>"Yes It's me Ames" Sonic answers. Amy couldn't hold her giggling at seeing Sonic so small.  
>"Awww you look so cute when you're small, coochie coochie" Amy said in a baby voice. She then tickled his tummy.<br>"Hehehehehehe stop Amy!" Sonic laughed/screamed. Amy then stops tickling him.  
>"You're so cute, my Sonikku" Amy said, teasing him in a baby voice.<br>"STOP IT Amy! Can't you see I got problems being small" Sonic shouted, very annoyed. Amy let him stand on her flat hand.  
>"Sorry Sonikku, But let's go home to me" Amy said and placed him on her head. Sonic laid down and smells her hair. She smelled like strawberries and he rested on her head, purring softly. Much later, they arrived at Amy's house.<br>"We're here Sonikku" Amy picked down Sonic from her head and placed him on a table. She couldn't let be but smile at how cute he looked when he's small.

Sonic heard his stomach growl. Amy heard it too and gets closer to Sonic.  
>"Are you hungry Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic. He rubs his left arm and looked at Amy's green eyes.<br>"Yes but I can't eat a normal sized chilidog" Sonic said in sadness. Amy saw that he looked sad and lifts his chin up with her finger.  
>"Don't cry Sonic, we'll ask Tails if he can do something to make you big again, I can slice a bit chilidog for you Sonikku" Amy said.<br>Sonic's expression changes to an calm one.  
>"Okay and thanks for finding a solution to feed me with a bit chilidog" Sonic said.<br>"No worries Sonikku" Amy said sweetly. Much later at Amy's room, Sonic and Amy laid on her bed and read Warm bodies together. Sonic sat on Amy's tummy.  
>"I like Warm Bodies Ames, specially when R is gentle although he's a zombie" Sonic said.<br>"Yeah and you're cute when you said that" Amy replied to him with a loving sweet voice.  
>"And you're cute when you giggle Ames" Sonic said and lies down on her belly. Amy then closed her book and put it aside, she yawned.<br>"*Yawn* Man I'm tired" Amy said tiredly and placed Sonic on her desk. She's about to change into her nightgown and blushed when she forgot Sonic was still there.

"Uh Sonikku, can you close your eyes please?" Amy pleaded. Sonic noded for promising and closed his eyes and turned around.  
>Amy began to undress herself to her underwears and bra. She took off the bra, covering her breasts and quickly took on her nightgown.<br>"Okay Sonic, you can open your eyes" Amy told Sonic. He opened them and saw how Amy's hourglass figure was cleary visible in shape.  
>"Wow but uh, where should I sleep?" Sonic asked Amy.<br>"Hmmm, you can sleep in my old doll house, it has a bed with blanket, pillow and mattress anyway" Amy picked up Sonic.  
>She opens the doll house and placed him into the bedroom. He saw how it was perfectly designed.<br>"Night Sonikku" Amy said to Sonic and kisses him, making him blush madly. Amy gets to her bed and fell asleep.  
>"Night Ames" Sonic said and gets into the blankets in the small bed in the doll house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: crashlanding

In the next morning,Amy waked up from the sunlight,even Sonic.

"Morning Ames" Sonic said.

"Good Morning Sonic" she said as she gets up and stretch her arms up, she goes to the doll house and Sonic jumps to her hand.

"Had fun sleeping in the doll house?" Amy asked her hero.

"Yup and I must admit you have an pretty good designed one" Sonic said, smiling.

"Let's go eat some breakfast Sonic then we'll go to Tails workshop" she said with a smile .

"All right!" he said excited. They walked down to the kitchen and had cereals for breakfast and then they went to Tails Workshop.

"I can't wait to be in my normal size, or not" Sonic said sadly.

"Relax Sonic , you'll be back in your normal size , i wished that...we're here" Amy said as they arrived. Amy knocked on the door and Tails opens it.

"Hi Ames and.." Tails said but got surprised by seeing a small Sonic.

"Hi Tails and uh, Sonic got shrunken by Eggman and do you know how to change him back to normal size?" Amy asked Tails.

"Hmm, let's go to my workshop and we'll figure out" Tails said and they walked to the workshop in his house. He placed Sonic in a scanner and it says that they need to get the antidote from Eggman's base.

"Amy, Sonic. We got to get to Eggman's base" Tails told them.

"How can I beat those robots he has when I'm small" Sonic groans.

"Don't worry Sonikku" We'll take care of them" Amy pets Sonic on the head. They all get to the tornado and flew straight to Eggmans base. But Eggman had other plans for them when he saw them on the monitor.

"Oh my, Isn't it splendid, Sonic isn't there to save them when he's to small" Eggman chuckled and presses a button. Missiles fires from the base and they flew toward the direction where the gang is coming. On Tornado, Sonic was sitting on Amy's lab and held onto her dress. She sat in the backseat while Tails steered the plane. The missiles approaches them and Tails gasps.

"Hold on Sonic and Amy!" Tails screamed and steered the plane down and side to side to avoid the missiles. But one missile hit the left wing.

"Oh no! They hit us! Hold on, we're crashlanding!" Tails shouted and they landed on a lake near the beach. They jumped off the plane and it explodes right after.

"Ah man! Now it will take weeks to rebuild!"

"Easy Tails, now we must get the antidote!" Sonic tells Tails. The three had to use their hover board, but Sonic got to hold onto Amy's hair.

**What will happen next?**


End file.
